Happiness found
by 1999kay
Summary: Ron compete una terrible estupidez, con la cual la vida de Hermione, Draco, Harry y la de el mismo se ve afectada para nunca más volver a ser la misma.


Sinopsis:

Ron compete una terrible estupidez, con la cual la vida de Hermione, Draco, Harry y la de el mismo se ve afectada para nunca más volver a ser la misma.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Cada persona vela por sí misma y por las personas que le importan, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos por caerle bien a los demás, no siempre será así, y hay que aprender a aceptar eso, no nos debemos menospreciar por aquellos que no valen la pena, es simplemente una pérdida de tiempo, ya que a quien le importa lo que las personas envidiosas hablen mal de ti a tus espaldas cuando hay gente que nos valora, nos quiere y nos acepta tal cual somos, no es eso lo más importante, no vale la pena sufrir por ello, la felicidad uno la decide, no hay ningún parámetro ni ningún molde o instructivo que nos enseñe a ser feliz simplemente tú lo decides, no dejes nunca que los demás lo demás elijan por ti.**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Por Hermione:

Una chica de estatura mediana, con trazos delicados se encontraba sentada sobre una banca en una plaza tranquila meditando sobre los últimos hechos ocurridos, casi todos sus pensamientos eran basados en cómo es difícil olvidar a quien te hizo tan feliz por algún tiempo el cual tú jurabas que era indefinido, tan sumida se encontraba que no se dio cuenta de cómo era observada por un cierto chico pelirrojo mejor conocido como Ron Weasley, hace un tiempo conocido como el novio de Hermione Granger, su teléfono fue lo único que pudo sacarla de su trance, se dispuso a contestarlo. Pensando en cómo no habías tomado la decisión de haberlo dejado hace mucho tiempo, y en el cómo pudiste haber hecho todas esas locuras por el siendo que él no valía nada, lo bueno es que ahora ya tienes a alguien que te ama y tú lo amas a él.

-diga-

-hola Hermione, supongo que estabas tan distraída esta mañana, que ni siguiera me saludaste y yo que te tenía que contar algo tan importante- le digo bromeando una voz masculina.

-¡Harry! Lo siento mucho, realmente no te vi, es tan solo que estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido-

-te entiendo Hermione, sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí, por cierto, ya que no te noto para nada sentimental después de todo lo ocurrido, que te parece ir a comer con migo, nada especial, solo para charlar y….-no lo deje terminar.

-claro Harry eso sería estupendo como en los viejos tiempos antes de que toda esta mierda ocurriera, pero dime que es lo tan importante que tenías que decirme-

-así cierto casi lo olvido por completo, necesito que me ayudes, te lo ruego te lo imploro, ayúdame a elegir algo decente para impresionar a una chica que me trae loco desde hace algún tiempo, bueno tú ya la conoces, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda- me dijo implorando.

-claro, por supuesto que te ayudare pero dime quien es la afortunada- pregunte tratando de que me confesara quien era la chica.

-obviamente que te diré todos los detalles de ella, cuando nos reunamos a comer que te parece esta noche a las 9:00 pm-.

-claro te estaré esperando, adiós Hermione-.

-adiós Harry-

Creo que es hora de contar todo lo ocurrido, había recién terminado la guerra , bueno no tanto pero para mí igual era corto ese periodo tan solo un año después de lo ocurrido, Ron estaba trabajando en el Quidditch profesional estábamos en ese tiempo donde piensas que todo es perfecto y nada puede salir mal, a verdad nada, solamente creo quede le afectaba el hecho de que aun yo no quisiera tener relaciones con él, yo le decía –es un paso importante en mi vida, y tengo que decidirlo bien- entonces el empezaba en que la confianza y todo eso… era muy cargante a decir verdad con ese tema, un día me encontraba visitándolo en su departamento, él me había dado una llave por cualquier cosa que ocurriera en caso de emergencia, por lo tanto no le había avisado, quería hacerle una sorpresa, decirle que ya me había decidido, que finalmente quería dar ese paso tan importante en mi vida, lo que encontré fue algo muy distinto a lo que esperaba, me dejo destrozada, hay estaba Ron con Lavender según me entere después, al parecer esa relación clandestina la tenían aun antes de que el yo fuéramos novios, huy de ahí para no volver más dejando atrás todo mi pasado con esa familia, no sabía que hacer no planeaba escapara donde mis padres, eso sería muy inmaduro y apuesto que me encontrarían si me quedara hay, decidí ir donde estaba Harry, él se encontraba en Londres Paris al ser Auror le ofrecieron trabajo ahí y el acepto, sería un buen comienzo.

Decidí que ya era tiempo de volver a mi casa, ubicada en el mundo mágico, específicamente en Paris, tal vez no es del gusto de algunas personas, por ser un tanto pequeña, pero yo no lo miro así, a mí no me importa lo que digan por ella porque es mía, yo la pague y la decore hay parte de un gran esfuerzo que hice para tenerla como está ahora. Claro si no fuera por cierto rubio oxigenado que decidió revelarse y compartir con migo mi casa dividiéndonos los gastos, quien lo hubiera pensado yo amiga de Draco Malfoy no sinceramente yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Pero a pesar que no lo admita en voz alta, Draco me ha hecho mucho bien ayudando me a superar mi relación con el estúpido de Ron. A ocurrido un cambio radical en nuestra relación creo que me estoy enamorando de él. Me lo encontré cuando me ofrecieron un puesto en el Ministerio, empezamos a compartir y nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos. Llego a casa y lo primero que me encuentro es a Draco esperándome en la puerta y saludando con un beso en la mejilla demasiada cerca de los labios. Comenzamos a enfrascarnos en una charla de sobre como estuvo nuestro día hasta que sale un tema bastante inesperado para mí.

-podríamos hacerlo, ya sabes- Draco dice en voz baja.

Yo respondo con un inteligente -¿Qué?-

-tomarnos unas vacaciones-

-podemos hacerlo- estoy de acuerdo, sin saber qué punto me logro convencer, tal vez lo único que quería era descansar.

Antes de que pueda obtener cualquier palabra u objeciones hacia fuera, Draco se inclina y me besa suavemente en los labios. Completamente preparada y desconcertada, una de mis manos va a mitad de camino hasta el pecho y se congela allí, mientras que el otro permanece a mi lado. Estoy mareado y volteretas mi estómago y tan pronto como la presión en mis labios se desaparece.

-tuve que hacerlo, por lo menos una vez- dice Draco, con el rostro aún se volvió hacia mí, un ligero rubor se extendió sobre sus pómulos.

Lo interrumpí y sorprender a mí mismo por mi cara avanza poco a poco hacia él y deslizando mis labios sobre los suyos. Sus manos inmediatamente envolver alrededor de mi cintura y mi estómago empieza a revolotear locamente como presionamos más juntos, con mis manos en el pecho al principio y luego se enrede en el pelo. Es sólo cuando estamos a punto de caer inconsciente no nos alejamos, respirando con dificultad. Draco tiene los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa por el calor repentino que parece haber hecho el aire que nos rodea pesado. Me imagino que me parezco un reflejo de él.

Nuestra respiración combinada llena mis oídos durante unos instantes, y cuando mi corazón está finalmente de vuelta a la normalidad del vendaval tira de mí más cerca de él, y yo descanso mi rostro en el hueco del cuello, la energía nerviosa corriendo a través de mí de repente el contacto más íntimo.

-supongo que debí haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo que me había enamorado perdidamente de ti, pero tenía miedo de tu reacción ya que como tú aún estaba en depresión por todo lo ocurrido con la comadreja, pero ahora que no lo estas, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto con la voz esperanzada.

-Draco, a pesar de que en el colegio no nos llevábamos bien, tú me gustabas mucho, y cuando por fin me vi que ya nada me ataba, yo secretamente te espere en silencio, y cuando nos convertimos en amigos, yo tenía la esperanza de que algún día me vieras con ojos de amor, y al parecer tú también fuiste libre de pensar de ese modo sentimental en mi- le confesé uno de mis más grandes secretos, que no lo sabía absolutamente nadie.

-de verdad- me pregunta emocionado.

-sí, tú crees que yo jugaría con algo como lo es lo que te acabo de confesar-

Nos comenzamos a besar como si no hubiera un mañana, no me había dado cuenta de cómo había pasado la hora, ya eran las 8:45 pm, y tenía que irme preparando para ir a la casa de Harry.

-Draco, me tengo que ir, he quedado con Harry para ir a comer a las 10:00 pm- dije con la voz entrecortada por tanto besarnos.

-no vayas, quédate conmigo- me respondió volviéndome a besar profundamente.

-prometo que cuando vuelva me quedare contigo, pero realmente le prometí que iba a ir a Harry-

-te puedo acompañar por favor- dijo rogándome.

-claro, quien hubiera imaginado que después de todos aquellos años en el colegio te convertirías en nuestro amigo- dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Por Ron:

Aun no comprendo que fue lo que me llevo a ser esa terrible estupidez de llegarme a acostarme con Lavender siendo que tenía una novia tan maravillosa como lo era Hermione debí de ser más paciente y esperarla, su vida seguiría tal cual como era antes de acostarse conmigo, pero la mía se convirtió en una mierda debería de haber sido más paciente, yo ya la conocía desde hace tanto años, sabía que tomar una decisión de que por fin tuviéramos relaciones sexuales, sería algo complejo. Por aquellas estupidez que cometí soy un reverendo estúpido, por haber cometido aquel acto, porque siempre seré el hermano menos inteligente, el más olvidado por una gran familia, el que vive a la sombra de su famoso amigo el niño que vivió y de una de las chicas más inteligente de nuestra generación, siempre seré el peor en todo no importa cuánto me esfuerce nunca podre dejar de ser un triste fracasado. Sé que esto me lo busque yo solo esto fue lo que elegí y debo vivir con mis elecciones si realmente he madurado ya que "La madurez consiste en no culpar a nadie por tus propias decisiones" he de tener que liar estos problemas y pensar en una opción para salir de esto, sin recurrir a nadie para que me ayude.

Me encuentro como un psicópata siguiéndola y viendo cada uno de sus actos, desde que he podido localizar donde se encuentra, la he seguido desde el parque hasta su casa, y ya he visto como la he perdido, no hay vuelta atrás ahora lo veo, por qué Malfoy siempre la está cuidando y protegiendo de cualquier persona a Hermione, bueno tal vez él sea la mejor persona con quien Hermione pueda estar, pero soy egoísta me cuesta dejar las cosas que alguna vez fue mía, a pesar de que no sé cómo empezar sé que puedo lograrlo, primero mi deber es conseguir su perdón, y luego conquistarla ya lo hice una vez no creo que me dificulte volver a hacerlo, te recuperare Hermione aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, sé que Malfoy me pondrá dura la lucha por ella, pero estoy más que dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

Por Hermione:

A pasados dos meses desde que Draco y yo somos novios, todo ha salido de maravilla, la familia Weasley sin excepción alguna, incluso Ginny la que alguna vez considere mi mejor amiga me odia, aunque claro yo no soy la única a la cual esa familia odia, es increíble que inclusive a Harry lo odien, tan solo porque después de finalizar la guerra no volvió con Ginny, aunque es de comprenderse ya que él no la amaba.

Al menos la gente que realmente me importa en este momento a aceptado feliz mi relación con Draco, la mayoría nos dijo "era cosa de tiempo que empezaras una relación con Draco, era muy notable la atracción que tenían ambos".

Ambos estábamos muy bien en nuestra relación, pero a veces aunque crean que estoy loca siento como si alguien me estuviera observando, han llegados muchas flores a mi oficina sin un remitente junto con una caja de bombones de chocolate blanco, a pesar de que se veían deliciosos no comí ninguno, y bien que hice al no hacerlo ya que después de dos días estos mostraron indicio de haber sido hechizados al parecer con amortenia, no le he contado nada a Draco ya que ahora he tomado medidas de seguridad fuertes para analizar cada cosa que me envíen, no se quien lo ha hecho pero no dejare que un incidente como aquel se interponga con la felicidad que estoy sintiendo.

También Harry consiguió su final feliz después de todo conoció a una chica llamada Elizabeth, es muy bella y es una gran persona, según mi opinión Harry no pudo haber ello una mejor elección, me ha estado las gracias desde entonces ya que dice que gracias a mi la consiguió. En fin todos somos felices y no puedo dejar de darme cuenta de que todo lo ocurrido con Ron solo me hizo acercarme a mi felicidad.

Por Draco:

La comadreja a estado rondando frecuentemente a Hermione, cree que se hace el mega espía cuando la verdad me di cuenta cuenta de que empezaba a perseguir a Hermione desde el primer día, lo que él quiere es volver a conquistar a Hermione pero eso solo ocurrirá bajo mi cadáver. Sé que un Malfoy siempre es seguro de sí mismo y de todos sus actos pero no dejo de preocuparme de lo que realmente si Weasley lograra cumplir su cometido, el no lograra recuperarla no mientras ella este con migo, he tenido una gran idea acerca de cómo alejar a ese pedazo de inútil de lo que es realmente mío, porque así es ella me eligió a mí, hemos consumido la más grande de las experiencias humanas que un hombre puede llegar a cumplir, ella me dijo que me había elegido porque confiaba plenamente en mí, y que añoraba una vida entera conmigo, eso me lleno de una dicha increíblemente grande, que yo creía que no cabría en mi pecho, pero me estado alejando de mi propuesta a la comadreja le voy a ser la más jugosa y pesada venganza, creo que podre que Hermione se una a mi plan y así vengarnos por todo lo ocurrido de la comadreja, será lo más genial que ocurrirá tan solo tengo que idear cuál será su castigo.

Aunque lo cierto es que prefiero que Hermione se mantenga alejada del tema de la comadreja, fue muy fácil localizarlo, gracias a Harry debo decirlo.

-y bien que le aras- me pregunto Harry.

-tranquilo si, con mi plan él nunca más se atreverá siquiera a molestarnos-

-ok, espero que no le hagas algo muy grave si-

-shhhh ahí viene, ahora tenemos que ajustar cuantas, Harry por favor déjanos solos, este es un tema de ambos-

-claro, encárgate de darle su merecido- y se desapareció.

-comadreja te lo vengo a decir por las bunas aléjate de Hermione-

-no ella es mía así ha sido siempre-

-por favor dejo de ser tuya el día que la engañaste-

-eso quedo en el pasado, y nunca más se volverá a repetir-

-que lastima que por ese pasado perdiste a Hermione no- dije burlonamente

-cállate- me respondió apuntándome con su varita-

-ohhh pero que miedo tengo que alguien me salve de Weasley- me burle más de él.

-de esta no te salvas- me respondió amenazadoramente, lanzándome un hechizo, el cual fácilmente yo bloquee, comenzaos una ducha arduamente con hechizos, pero luego con golpes, lo golpee tanto que me empezó a suplicar como una niñita que parara –por favor Malfoy me iré, pero paraaa…-

Ese fue el último día que lo vi ahora todo en mi vida es perfecto, Hermione es feliz como nunca antes, de eso yo personalmente me he encargado de que se cumpla, tenemos una pequeña hija de dos años, a la que amamos con todo nuestro corazón, y saben que es cierto no vale la pena amargarse por alguien que no vale la pena. Hoy en día me doy cuanta no existe ningún parámetro para ser feliz, nosotros somos testigo de ello.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Espero que le haya gustado, a pesar de que no es mi única historia, para mí es como la primera, ya que yo la considero como mi primer logro, porque creo que es hasta el momento mi mejor creación. A parte es mi primer dramione espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y un saludo muy grande desde España. **

**1999kay (por favor dejen un review, para saber que tal les pareció y que le falto :D) **


End file.
